falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sombar1/GNR 13
Welcome back, my friends and family of the irradiated wasteland! Happy new year, and welcome to a new addition of the one, the only, Galaxy News Radio! I am your ecstatic host, Boar, coming to you from my fortified bunker in the midst of the new and improved Rivet State! Little Marque Irene was so goddamn happy. He had just won three thousand caps at the Star Centered Casino in Starlight City! Normally, he would have blown the caps away on booze and boobs, but today he decided to go a different approach. You see, Marque was a drug runner, working a small time part on the side of the Broken Skulls, and even though he was so low in the food chain he was only given a .32 pistol, he still knew the business. And so he decided that he was going to head to the now-collapsing Megaton and make himself into a king. He took some drugs, hired a couple of goons, and headed out that way, himself holding his brand new .44 Jackson Revolver and some two thousand five-hundred caps to spare. There, Irene started his trade, selling some of his goods on the streets with his thugs, roughing up punks in his territory, and overall being a pain in the ass for Megaton's four hundred citizens. Then one day the Red Eyes got word of some new punk selling chems on the streets, THEIR streets. So a bunch of their guys hopped into town, walked right up to Irene, and put three 10mm bullets into his skull. The rest proceded to massacre Irene's entire empire, right down to the lowliest of drug carriers, to the point that many gangsters in the area are scared shitless, including the Iron Fists and the Stan's Sons. So now Megaton is in a bit of a bind. You see, the Red Eyes don't want anything like that happening again, and so they've stepped up men in the area, all heavily armed and ready, dealing out Blue Powder, Jet, Psycho, Snowballs, and Raindrops, and making a fortune off of it. They've become kings of Megaton, and the town mayor, Harden Simms, and the head of the Town Guard, Jericho "Too tough for a last name," are getting pissed and worried at the same time. Damn, shit happens fast. The Rivet State has drawn up a constitution to deal with the increase in gangs and raider alliances within their territory, and President Harkness has officially declared that anyone within the borders of the Rivet State that refuses to A) abide to the laws of the Rivet State, or B) pay the taxes of the Rivet State, will be erradicated along with the hellish gangs terrorizing the law-abiding citizens. In order to make their borders safer against the raider threat, the Rivet State has mandated that no nation, faction, or foreigner not belonging to the Rivet State or one of its alliances may scavenge from Bethesda, Arlington, or D.C., outraging the citizens of the Capitalist State, Megaton, and Canterbury Commons, all three of which have large stakes in the ruins of the old world. Canterbury Commons and the Capitalist State both have production lines, farms, and white collar jobs, and so they won't be dramatically affected by this, but Megaton is in a barren area with no place for farming and little for livestock, no means for production, and a bustling population that requires more and more supplies and money. Overall, this decision could be devastating for the great metal city. Down south, in the Old-World cities of St. Charles and Bennsville, two large factions are fighting it our to see who gets to make it north to the legendary Fort Washington. Each has a one up on the other: the Saints hold more agriculture and food for their troops, allowing their population to rise and overpower the other faction known as the Aircrafters, who hold much more scrap and weaponry than the Saints and thus have a more able fighting force. The two are fighting it out, trying desperately to make it to Fort Washington, but find themselves dragged back by the other side and various raiders in the area, such as the Lizards and the Deadlurks. I ain't have a clue who to root for, so I'm going to say go America! Today's broadcast is brought to you by the Tenpenny Traders. Why settle for the cheap stuff when you can have the good stuff? Category:Blog posts